


Wait, What's Today?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Valentine’s in a way, Defense Lawyer!Sam, Dorks both of them, Implied Top!Michael, M/M, Valentine’s Day 2018, Valentine’s Day fic, implied bottom!sam, mentions of spanking, oblivious boyfriends, prosecutor!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Michael are completely oblivious to the day’s date.





	Wait, What's Today?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a dork, and I wanted to write an anti-Valentine’s day fic, and was not fond of Mom’s suggestion of Ducifer shooting each other while in an argument at the shooting range. So have this somewhat fluffy Michael/Sam instead! And Happy Valentine’s Day!

Michael and Sam woke up on February 14, and thought nothing of the date. Sam rolled over and kissed Michael good morning before going on his run with their dog, Viceroy. Michael rolled out of bed soon after, unable to stand being alone and slouched his way into the kitchen to make coffee. Once the coffee was started, he made his way to the shower.

A barking dog and a sweaty boyfriend barreled into the bedroom just as Michael got out of the shower. They kissed again before Michael smacked Sam's ass. “Get in the shower,” the older man murmured.

‘Yes Sir,’ Sam teased, laughing as Michael growled low in his throat. Sam made his way to the bathroom and Michael led Viceroy into the kitchen for breakfast.

That day Michael opted to wear a black suit with a red button down and a black tie, unaware that today was an appropriate day to wear red, while Sam went for a navy blue suit with a blue patterned shirt and a brown paisley tie that Michael continuously swore he got rid of. Michael handed Sam a cup of coffee and a plate of scrambled egg whites with half a grapefruit with salt sprinkled on it.

“You know me so well,” Sam sighed happily, kissing Michael's cheek.

“I would sure hope so,” Michael smiled kissing his cheek back. “Court today?”

Sam shook his head. “Case doesn't go to trial until next week,” he hummed. “What about you?”

Michael shook his head as well. “The defense asked for an extension and Judge Richings granted it. Fine by me, more evidence is better.”

Sam nodded. “Are you eating out for lunch?” he asked.

Michael nodded. “Want to meet up at our usual place?” he asked.

“Sure,” Sam smiled. He checked his Rolex, an anniversary present from Michael two years ago, and sighed. “I gotta get going,” he said. Washing down the last bits of his breakfast with the last of his coffee, Sam leaned in for a kiss with his boyfriend. Michael kissed him sweetly and pressed a to go mug of coffee into the younger lawyer’s hand.

“Have a safe drive,” Michael murmured.

“You too,” Sam hummed, kissing Michael again, this time quicker. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Michael smiled, watching Sam grab his briefcase and walk out the door. He turned to look down at Viceroy, who was silently begging for Michael’s breakfast.

“No,” he admonished the dog, finishing off his toast and grabbing his own to go mug of coffee. “Behave,” he told the dog before grabbing his briefcase and heading out of the house.

* * *

 

“There are flowers _all_ over the office,” Sam grumped as Michael slid into their usual booth, barely looking up from the contract that he was reading.

“Same here,” Michael admitted. “Crowley sent Naomi two dozen red roses and promised some fun with champagne.”

Sam snorted. “Are we missing something?” he asked.

“I sure as hell hope not,” Michael laughed, reaching down and pushing the contract down and away from Sam’s face. “Put work away, and let’s enjoy lunch together.”

Sam smiled and slipped the contract back into his briefcase, tugging the ugly tie away from his throat.

“Do you have an endless supply of those?” Michael teased.

“What, this tie you keep trying to get rid of?” Sam laughed. “Maybe.”

Michael groaned. “You know how to dress yourself, baby,” he hummed, reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Sam’s. “That tie is horrendous.”

“Maybe, but _I_ like it,” Sam teased. “We can’t all be Mr. Monochromatic.” He squeezed Michael’s hand. “Other than the overabundance of flowers, how has work been today?”

“Tedious,” Michael admitted. “I’m waiting for the results of search warrants on three separate cases, and after lunch I’m meeting with someone I can’t name due to privilege to discuss a plea deal.”

“What time?” Sam asked politely.

“Around 3,” Michael admitted. “Yours?”

“Most likely,” Sam sighed. “Armed robbery charges?”

“Yes,” Michael sighed. A small smile lit up his face as their food was delivered. “Remember, I say the things I do out of love.”

Sam laughed and dug into his food, enjoying much more enjoyable conversation with his boyfriend, both of them still unaware about the date.

* * *

 

“My client wishes to provide information that he has on his accomplices in exchange for a lighter sentence,” Sam said mildly. “I think that we both can agree that he is not in need of much time. After all, he wasn’t the one who killed the security guard.”

“I agree but I don’t like the idea of reducing his sentence,” Michael admitted.

“Then my client won’t speak,” Sam informed him, “And this conversation is over.”

“There’s the felony murder law,” Michael reminded his boyfriend. “He can still be charged for that.”

Sam raised a brow and nodded, looking at his confused client. “Because your friend killed the security guard and you were an accomplice to the crime,” he explained, “You can be charged with the murder. It’s called the felony murder law.”

“So I can get time for a crime I didn’t commit?” the client asked in disbelief. “That’s some fuckin’ bullshit, man.”

“It’s the way the law works,” Sam said dryly. He looked at Michael sidelong, giving a discreet wink. “If only the felony murder was on the table, would you speak?”

“You mean, if they dropped the armed robbery charges?” the man asked.

Sam nodded.

Michael leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

“It’s possible,” the man admitted. “Can he do that?”

“I’d have to try to persuade the DA,” Michael said slowly, “but I’ll see what I can do.”

“That’s all we ask of you, Mr. Milton,” Sam said politely. “Even if you’re not so eager to acquiesce to simple requests.”

“I _do_ have a reputation and a position to maintain, Mr. Winchester,” Michael rolled his eyes. “We don’t all have bleeding hearts for those who break the law.”

The corner of Sam’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. “And not all of us have a stick lodged so far up in self righteous indignation that it’s practically our spine.”

Michael’s jaw set, but there was a bit of a twinkle in his dark green eyes. “I suppose that does come from having a slightly less than solid moral background.”

“Morals have nothing to do with this, Mr. Milton, and you know it,” Sam said, standing up. Michael also stood up and shook hands with Sam, his thumb brushing lightly over the back of his younger boyfriend’s hands. A secret gesture. “Pleasure doing business with you as always, Mr. Milton.”

“Likewise, Mr. Winchester.” The smile Michael gave was tight lipped, just for show.

Sam led his client out, who asked Sam in a whisper that carried, “Does he hate you that much?”

Michael smirked to himself as Sam replied with, “He either hates me that much, or this is his equivalent of pulling my pigtails.”

“Asshole,” the man grumbled.

Neither Sam nor Michael still realized what the date was.

* * *

 

Michael arrived home first, and went out on a walk with a very happy and eager Viceroy, talking to the dog about his day as he went along, and wondering absently what he and Sam should have for dinner that night.

“Steak?” Michael mused. “Shit, no, I can’t do that, today’s the first day of Lent.”

Viceroy barked, as if to say _like either of you really follow the Catholic faith anymore._

“You’re right, Viceroy, but I’d _hate_ to break this one,” Michael sighed. “It’s too ingrained in me not to eat meat on Ash Wednesday. We have crab in the fridge. I could make crab cakes?”

Viceroy jumped onto Michael, licking his face.

“Oh great,” Michael laughed, “Now I have to get this suit dry cleaned, don’t I buddy? Good thing I have five other suits _exactly_ like this, huh?” He scratched behind his dog’s ears before whistling for him to get down. Viceroy did as commanded, and gobbled up the treat Michael gave him.

Sam was home when Michael got in, and he kissed his boyfriend sweetly, laughing as he noticed that Michael’s suit jacket had two muddy paw prints on the lapels. “Viceroy got happy, didn’t he?” he teased.

“Oh yes, wanted to give me a kiss,” Michael hummed. “Nice use of words to say that I have a stick up my ass earlier, by the way.”

Sam laughed. “I saw that twinkle in your eye,” he smiled. “And no, I’m _not_ pulling your pigtails.”

“Are we sure?” Sam laughed, pressing against his husband. “What’s for dinner tonight?”

“Crab cakes?” Michael offered. “It’s Ash Wednesday.”

Sam beamed. “Crab cakes sound delicious. I’ll make a salad to go with it. What kind of wine do you want?”

“I’ll take a white,” Michael smiled, running his hands down Sam’s back and stopping at his ass.

“Moscato, zinfadel, what?” Sam asked, groaning as Michael squeezed his ass.

“I’ll take the moscato,” Michael murmured. He rocked against Sam lightly, hearing his boyfriend moan.

“Mike,” Sam moaned. “You’re going to end up taking me over the kitchen table if you keep doing that.”

“I can’t help it,” Michael joked huskily. “Even though you insist on wearing that shitty tie, I love it when I see you work your magic with a client.”

Sam laughed and kissed his boyfriend deeply, smacking his ass as he pulled away mischievously. “Get to work on the crab cakes,” he murmured, “I’ll go grab the wine and toss the salad.”

Michael shook his head in amusement. “Someone’s looking to get a spanking, I see,” he teased.

Sam slipped behind Michael, helping him pull the dirty suit jacket off of him. “Only by you,” He murmured, kissing the back of Michael’s neck. “Just before you plow me into the mattress.”

Michael chuckled, turning his head to kiss Sam again, sighing softly. “I’m surprised that you’re always up for that,” he mentioned.

Sam winked. “Perks of being with a nice young thing, old man,” he joked, laughing and running out of the kitchen, Michael chasing him.

“I love your crab cakes,” Sam sighed, taking a sip from his second glass of wine that night.

“And I love how you eat everything in sight,” Michael teased, tugging Sam closer to him as they curled up on the couch. “Want to watch a movie before we go have loud sex?”

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, cuddling into his boyfriend with a happy smile. “What’s on?”

Michael pulled up the channel menus, frowning. “Why are there so many Hallmark love story type movies on? And romantic comedies?”

“No clue,” Sam said, pillowing his head onto Michael’s thigh and pulling up the calendar before laughing.

“What is it?” Michael asked.

“Mi, it’s Valentine’s Day,” Sam wheezed. “We forgot about _Valentine’s Day._ ”

Michael stared off into the distance for a minute before he fell into giggles. “We forgot about the day of our _first date?_ ” he asked with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “That’s why there were flowers and shit everywhere.”

They laughed for a good, long while before Sam sat up and crawled onto Michael’s lap. Cupping his face, he kissed his boyfriend for a long time. Michael’s hands found their way to Sam’s hips, eyes closed as he relished in the intimate touches.

“I don’t need a specific day to show you how much you mean to me,” Sam whispered. “I hope I do it every single day.”

“Same, Sam,” Michael smiled, kissing Sam again. “Happy Anniversary. Four years.”

“I can’t believe it’s been that long,” Sam laughed, running his hands down the front of Michael’s chest. “I propose-”

“Little soon for that, isn’t it?” Michael teased, laughing when Sam pouted. “I’m joking, baby.”

“Better be,” Sam threatened playfully. “I propose we skip the movie and proceed to have loud sex. We hate the rom-coms anyways and there’s not going to be much on TV tonight.”

“Agreed,” Michael said, cupping his boyfriend’s ass and standing up, holding his much taller boyfriend.

“Don’t throw out your back carrying me, now,” Sam laughed.

“I would be more concerned about you hitting your head on door frames than my back getting thrown out, Samuel,” Michael growled as he carried Sam to the bedroom.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
